User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob and Liv (relationship)
Jacob and Liv are best friends. They are both really close with each other. Jacob and Liv have feelings for each other and its hard for them not being able to date since Jacob is 18. Relationship Jacob and Liv seem really close to each other as they both lived in Hollywood for a long time. On the day of Jacob's 13th birthday his parents died in a car crash which also made him really sad and eventually Liv gives Jacob a hug and tells him she is really sorry for his loss. When Liv moved back home Jacob was really upset because he didn't get to tell her he likes her a lot as he developed feelings for her and as Liv developed feelings for him as well. Liv gives Jacob a call and asks if was moving to Stevens Point because she really misses him though he is already in Stevens Point living with his cousin Diggie. Eventually Jacob tries to get over his feelings for Liv by dating her sister Maddie which also causes him to keep thinking of his feelings for Liv. When Jacob finally turns 18 he isn't allowed to date Liv or Maddie. Liv keeps thinking about Jacob and wants to tell him she really likes him but is not allowed to date him because she is a year younger though eventually Jacob doesn't start caring anymore and admit his feelings for Liv. Liv eventually admits she likes Jacob back. Jacob gives Liv his jacket because she has been so nice to him. Liv eventually says she doesn't care if he gets into trouble as long as she is by his side because she told him she always will be there for him. Similairites and Differences Similarities *They both go to Ridgewood together. *They both were in T.V. shows. *They were in bands. *They hate when they are shipped as Jiv and Lacob. Differences *Jacob is into sports like basketball and football while Liv hates sports in general. *Liv doesn't approve of Jacob doing MMA because he is very dangerous to everyone including Joey and Parker. Trivia *Jacob almost told Liv how he felt about her before he started daiting Maddie. *Liv always told Jacob if he needs her she will be there for him. *For both of Jacob's seventeenth and eighteenth birthdays Liv sang to him. *Liv gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek for his 16th birthday which also the day he came to Stevens Point. *Both Jacob and Liv star in a T.V. show together and they play as brother and sister. *They both told each other how they felt. *While Jacob was getting his right arm replaced Liv was scared for his life because she didn't want to lose her best friend. *When the Homecoming dance was coming up Jacob and Liv didn't have dates so they ask each other to the dance and officially become boyfriend and girlfriend as approval by Pete and Karen because they know Liv cares about Jacob. *During at Halloween party at school Jacob kept being interrupted by the other students while he was trying to have his first kiss with Liv. *Liv has been falling asleep on Jacob's shoulder on the way home from school because she has been getting tired. *Eventually Jacob and Liv both take art class together which Jacob did art since the age of 10. *Liv finds out that Jacob was trained in military combat. *In Boxing-A-Rooney Liv tried to stop Jacob from boxing Todd Stetson but he wants to put an end to his bullying and competely destroys Todd in Round 1, *Jacob and Liv work on a science project together which leds to them almost kissing but Jacob pulled back and said not in front of the class. *Their official song is Carry on my wayward son Quotes